Dreams
by Sakurachan623
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been apart for a long time. Syaoran is a successful club owner to the club at which Sakura works at. On a visit to his club Syaoran and Sakura meet up again and will Sakura and Syaorans dreams come true? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

a/n: alright I don't own cardcaptors but I do own the characters that I make up so if anyone tries to steal them or their personalities DON'T!

This story is my first cardcaptors fanfic so please be nice with the reviews 

Summary: Syaoran left Sakura to go back to Hong Kong and then they meet 5 Years later and does Sakura's dream come true or does something get in the way like exes and friends and stuff like that so I hope that you enjoy this story!

Chapter 1- One Dream Comes True

SAKURA'S DREAM

'Syaoran walked up to Sakura's door and knocked on it he had a boquet of Cherry blossoms in his hand. When Sakura answered her door he knelt down on one knee and….'

"Sakura wake up NOW!" Tomoyo screamed into Sakura's closed door.

"Oh Tomoyo not now I was having a really really good dream!" Sakura said as she got up to open her door.

"Well no one told you to stay up all night now come on or we'll be late for work"

Sakura and Tomoyo worked as bartenders in a club called Revolutions. What Sakura and Tomoyo didn't know was that the owner and her son were there that night to see how the club was doing.

Tomoyo and Sakura walked into the club wearing their normal work attire when their boss came up and started to talk to them. "Now you both know that the owner is here and we have to make a really good impression on her so no shit talking or anything like that and no fights ok, I already talked to Nikki about it, so make a good impression."

Tomoyo and Sakura walked to their position behind the bar when they saw their boss talking to some guy that looked about their age. "I wonder who that is?" Nikki asked

"I think that he is the owner" Sakura said

"Yeah me too"

"well shall we get down to business?" Tomoyo asked the other 2 girls

"yes we shall" Sakura said to her best friend as they started to get the drink orders. They started to make the drinks at about 12:30 the guy that Tommy was talking to came up to the bar to see what the bartenders were like. "Hello I would like one white Russian" He said in a deep sexy voice "Hey Sakura this drink is for you, you make the best white Russians" Nikki said motioning to Sakura

"Alright I guess I can make one I'll be right there after I make this screwdriver ok"

"Sure" Nikki said turning back to the guy "You don't mind waiting do you?"

"no I don't"

Sakura walked down the bar to where Nikki was and made the white Russian and handed it to the guy. "Sakura Kinomoto it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Who are you?" Sakura said confused at how he knew her

"it's me Syaoran Li from elementary school, remember?"

'oh my god it can't be this must be another dream it really can't be him…. Oh shit it is him great!" Sakura thought to herself

a/n: alright I know this probably sucks but it will get better as the story goes on so please review and I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: ok so I don't feel like putting all that stuff on all the chapters I write so if u read the 1st chapter that is all that you will get on that kind of stuff so I hope that you like this chapter. On ward with the story!

**Dreams Ch 2**

"Hey, how have you been Syaoran?" Sakura asked a little unsure of what to say.

"I have been ok , so why are you working in a bar shouldn't you be in college or something by now?"

"yeah but I didn't have enough money to pay for it so I decided to get a job and save up"

"oh really and what a coincidence that you happen to be working in my bar"

"Yeah what a coincidence"

"SAKURA! GET BACK TO WORK THERE ARE CUSTOMERS AND STOP FLIRTING WITH THE OWNER!" Tommy shouted at Sakura from the other side of the bar

"Well I should get back to work, see you around Syaoran" Sakura said as she walked off.

The next day

"Yay I'm so happy that I'm off today now I can go and do some shopping!" Sakura said as she sat drinking coffee with Tomoyo at a café called 'The coffee beanery'. "Hey, Saku who was that guy that you were talking to last night at the bar?" Tomoyo asked

"Oh, um it was just an old friend" Sakura said blushing.

"an old friend, sure he was Saku. Now who was he! Tell me now!"

"Ok I'll tell you before you go psycho and kill me or something, ok you remember Syaoran right?"

"Yeah I do"

"Well the guy I was talking to was the owner of the club and he happens to be Syaoran"

"Oh my gosh that is so kawaii! 2 lovers meet again after 7 years!" Tomoyo said jumping up and down in their apartment.

"shhh Tomoyo not that loud!" Sakura said to try to calm her friend down.

"hey Saku you wanna go shopping with me today? We can go to the mall and go to that store you like"

"Oh alright I'll go but I don't want you to give me any advice on what type of clothes I am getting unless you want to pay for them ok?"

"sure no fashion advice, I'll try" Tomoyo said as she pushed Sakura in the bathroom to take a shower.

At the mall

"Hey Syao!" Meiling said walking up to her cousin

"Hey Meiling how have you been?"

"I've been good but I've been wondering what made you decide to come back?"

"Well you know that I own that club? Well I decided to see how it was doing."

"yeah uh huh you must have actually read my letter saying that Sakura was working there and you wanted to see her again and maybe propose to her or something?"

"Meiling you know me too well" Syaoran said as they walked into the mall together.

"Tomoyo I said NO Fashion advice unless you are buying it for me so quit picking out my clothes!" Sakura screamed through the dressing room door of Belk's as Tomoyo kept bringing Sakura more clothes to try on. "I know you said no advice unless I'm buying it well I am buying these clothes for you so shut the fuck up!"

"God Tomoyo where do you learn such fuckin language" Sakura said jokingly as she tried on the last piece of clothing. After they got done buying the clothes at Belk's they decided to go to Starbucks an guess who was there? Syaoran with 2 girls one of them was meiling and the other was ….

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now who is he with lets see who could it be I guess you'll have to read to find out see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: ok ok so you wanna know who syaoran is with right well I guess you'll either have to read all of my rambling on or you could just scroll down to the story… what will you do? Well I won't ramble on that much I just wanna say thanks to all of the wonderful reviews that I have gotten and all that mess so yeah well on with the story.

**Dreams Chapter 3**

_After they got done buying the clothes at Belk's they decided to go to Starbucks an guess who was there? Syaoran with 2 girls one of them was meiling and the other was … _"What is that slut Yumi doing here" Sakura almost screamed so loud that the whole mall could hear her. "Now, now Sakura she's not a slut she's a whore." Tomoyo said correcting her friend. "oh yeah you're right" Sakura said as they walked up to the counter. Tomoyo ordered her usual caramel macchiato and Sakura ordered her usual mocha frapacinno (sorry if that's spelled wrong, I suck at spelling). They went over to where Meiling, Syaoran and Yumi were sitting and decided to join them. "Hey Syaoran, hey Meiling" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison as they sat down. "Oh and hey Yumi" Sakura said sure to piss Yumi off.

Flashback

"hey Sakura isn't that Johnathan right over there" Satsuki (1 of Sakura's friend's from school) "It can't be him because he said that he had something to do at home so that's probably not him." Sakura said as they walked up closer to the two that were sitting there kissing Sakura didn't want to believe that that was here fiancé kissing another girl so she reassure her friends that it wasn't him. They kept on walking and then Sakura saw that it was him and he was sitting there kissing the town slut Yumi. "Oh my god that is Johnanthan!" Sakura said almost crying. Her friends backed her up when she went and confronted Johnathan and broke up with him.

End flashback

Yumi just sat there and stared at Sakura as she talked with her friends. 'why does she seem so happy I thought that when Johnathan cheated on her with me she would be depressed' Yumi thought 'WHY ISN'T SHE DEPRESSED!' Yumi screamed in her mind. Yumi had wanted to destroy Sakura's perfect happy life ever since 8th grade, when she first met her. Just then Yumi saw Sakura look at Syaoran with the same look that she looked at Johnathan when they were engaged. 'Hmmm, maybe I can get Syaoran to fall for me and then he can break her little heart muahahahahaha!' she thought evilly.

"so Syaoran what are you going to do now that you're back in Tomoeda?" Tomoyo asked sipping her drink "I don't know probably see all of my old places that I used to go to back in 5th grade." Syaoran said. "Oh, hey do you guys want to go to penguin park?" Sakura asked. "Yeah why not I mean we all have plenty of memories there" Syaoran said "ok lets go then" Tomoyo said as they all got up to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay it has taken me a while to update but now im back and I forgot to put ch 3 up when I was finished with it well my bad well I guess the cliff hanger kept y'all wantin more right. Well if I don't update for a while after this it's all because of my sister who decided to move back in my house and is on the computer 24/7 so yeah well on with the story.

**Dreams chapter 4**

At Penguin Park

"so this is where you used to hang out syaoran?" Yumi asked Syaoran

"Yeah we have many memories here me and Sakura and Tomoyo and even Eriol and Meiling." Syaoran said walking around the park, Yumi looked pissed as she watched Sakura and Syaoran walk around the park reminiscing about their adventures as kids.

Just then Sakura looked at her watch "Oh shit, I have to go you guys it was real nice seeing you but I have an appointment I have to go to so I'll see you all later." Sakura said running away from them trying to make her appointment on time.

"What was that all about?" Yumi asked as they all looked at Sakura's retreating form "Well you see Sakura has spa days before her photo shoots and she is real picky about the time and if she is late they will cancel her appointment."

"Wait! Photo shoot" Yumi screamed

"Yeah Sakura's a model as well as a bartender at Syaorans club she models Meilings clothes." Tomoyo said as Yumi's face just went pale at the thought that Sakura could get a modeling job but she couldn't. 'Great that ugly little bitch can get a modeling job but beautiful me can't what is wrong with this picture, I'll just have to steal Sakura's Job and love interest right from under her perfect prissy nose!' Yumi thought as they walked to Syaoran's club.

At the spa

"Hello Miss. Kinomoto, how are you today, you look stressed."

"Yes I am Tsuki"

"So what would you like today?"

"How about a massage and a eucalyptus bath."

"Okay you will have the bath first and then the massage at 3 o'clock, is that all right?" Tsuki said typing it into her computer.

"Yeah that is great." Sakura said going to the changing room to put her robe on. When she got changed she went to the bath house to take he eucalyptus bath. She sat in the bath for 30 minutes then went into the steam room for 15 minutes and then she was ready for her massage.

She went to the massage room and waited for her masseuse.

When her masseuse walked in Sakura was shocked, it was…

a/n: I know the past few chapters have pretty much sucked and are really short but after I get through introducing the people who will get in sakura and syaoran's way the chapters will be longer and better I promise well I'm out see y'all in the next chapter.


End file.
